


Love's Sacrifices.

by imnotreallyahipster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Rockstar AU, band au, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotreallyahipster/pseuds/imnotreallyahipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla runs into Elle at a bar, then later ends up at her concert, or is that really her?</p>
<p>AKA the one where there's twins and a confused Carmilla.</p>
<p>Sorry for the bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Sacrifices.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this are:
> 
> 'I Wish' - Skee-Lo  
> 'Lonely Girl' - Tonight Alive  
> 'Super Bass' - The Downtown Friction (Cover.)

"Elle? Come on up to the stage, Elle!" The DJ yells over his microphone and I roll my eyes, karaoke is the worst, and I despise Will for bringing me to this hellhole.

 

"No! LaF, I'm not doing it." A girl runs into me from behind and I turn to glare at her. She's decidedly tiny and dressed in a black band t-shirt reading "Love's Sacrifices" with a bleeding cartoon heart with a stake through it below the words, high waisted pants, a pair of red converse and a backwards red and grey snapback. She looks absolutely adorable.

 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! My friend pushed me and I'm sorry." She stutters out and blushes and a redhead with short hair snickers behind her while another redhead with longer, curly hair shakes her head at the two.

 

"Elle, you out there?" The DJ calls again and the small girl's eyes widen.

 

"Oh! Uhm..." She turns to her friend. "Please don't make me."

 

"Sorry Elle, I paid him to let you on before Perr wants to go home, so come on then." The short haired redhead pushes her again and I roll my eyes.

 

"Fine, but you owe me. What am I singing?" Elle asks the short haired redhead, Laugh? I have no idea, I try to tune out their conversation.

 

"You'll see, don't worry about it. You know it." The short haired redhead is snickering again and the small blonde pushes past me with another apology and climbs up onto the stage, she talks to the DJ and the DJ laughs and talks into his microphone.

 

"Okay, little hottie's gonna sing a song for us..."  He hands the mic to Elle and the music starts, her eyes widen, then locks on the redhead beside me, and scrunches up in anger. She takes a deep breath.

 

"I wish I was a little bit taller, I wish I was a baller. I wish I had a girl who looked good, I would call her. I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat..." She's rapping. Quite literally rapping. My mouth is probably open wide, she's blushing and people are screaming and clapping. I turn to look at her friends and they're missing, probably back to their table.

 

The song finishes and her face is as red as her friend's faces, the whole bar is cheering at her and she steps off the stage, walking my way.

 

If God is real, he must love me right now, because she trips right in front of me and I grab her arm to keep her from falling, Elle thanks me and smiles slightly. I stop her before she goes back to her friends.

 

"Hey, Elle, that was amazing. I honestly was kind of surprised. I would like t-" I'm cut off as an extremely tall redhead puts her hands over Elle's eyes from behind and whispers in her ear.

 

Elle squeals and turns around, wrapping her arms around the giant's neck.

 

I roll my eyes and walk away, I don't mess with girls in relationships. I grab Will's arm and pull him out of the bar.

 

\-----

 

_**Four Days Later**_.

 

\-----

 

I have no idea why I let Will drag me to this concert, probably because I don't leave the house enough, but whatever. I let him drag me up front as we wait for the first band to get on stage.

 

The tall redhead is setting up a drum set and I turn to Will to find him talking to some girl. I roll my eyes and pull my phone out of my pocket, I play a game until a voice, I definitely recognize is coming over the microphone, I look up to see Elle just feet in front of me, she's wearing an open jean vest and a black sport's bra, very short shorts, a blue and grey snapback and a blue pair of converse this time. My eyes widen as I drag my eyes up her body and see various tattoos.

 

"Check check.... Alright, Silas!" The crowd screams at that. "We're Love's Sacrifices, and we are so happy to be playing for you guys tonight!" Elle grins and turns to the trio of redheads and nods, they start off and Elle is nodding her head to the beat, her fingers glide effortlessly over the frets of the guitar. "This is called 'Lonely Girl'" She begins to sing shortly after.

 

"Lonely girl, you lost the only thing you loved. Nothing that you have is ever good enough and I won't be the one to keep you safe and I won't be the one who stays the same." She's bobbing her head and dancing in place and I am in awe. She has an aura on stage that I can't explain, I don't realize the song has ended until she's talking into the microphone again and then taking a drink from the bottle of water that was placed on the stage for her. They continue for two more songs before Elle begins to talk again.

 

"Okay guys, you are all amazing, and we have one more song before we have to leave you, and I want to bring my sister Elle on on the stage to do a song with us." My eyes widen and I watch as a girl that looks exactly like... well, who I thought was Elle, come onto the stage. She's wearing the exact same thing only red converse with a red and grey snapback instead of blue, and she doesn't have any tattoos. The crowd is screaming as she waves.

 

"Yeah, so if you haven't guessed yet, Elle is my twin sister." She laughs and the crowd laughs with her. "So to not confuse you guys..." She points to herself. "Blue for Laura." She points to Elle. "Red for little old Ellen over here." Elle scowls at her but then laughs, taking the mic.

 

"I prefer Elle though, don't call me Ellen if you don't want to be murdered." The crowd laughs and Elle hands the mic back to Laura.

 

"Okay, so that's enough talking. I've managed to convince Ellie Bear to do a song with us because she loves her big sister..." Danny cuts her off and leans into her mic near the drum set.

 

"Actually she loves her girlfriend, I was the one to convince her." The other two redheads laugh and nod, Elle looks back and blows Danny a kiss, the crowd are screaming and whistling and I know I'm going to have a headache after this.

 

"Anyway, since Elle likes to rap so much, we thought we'd do a bit of a cover called 'Super Bass' you'll like it, I hope." Laura nods to the redhead squad and Elle is handed a microphone. Laura nods to the rest of the band and they begin the song.

 

I watch the two sisters in awe. Elle is just as good a rapper as when I first saw her, and Laura is just as an amazing singer. I give up. These women are unavailable and I'm in love with one of them. (Surprisingly, it's Laura. And she's probably straight.)

 

The song slows and Laura walks right in front of me and bends down with the microphone in her hand, everyone around me are screaming and she high fives everyone with a smile.

 

I run my fingers through my hair and Laura looks right at me. I must be going crazy because I think she winked at me. It must have been Will. I turn to look at Will, and.... of course, he's gone. I swear quietly and turn back to the stage. The song finishes shortly after and the crowd is chanting "One more song"

 

"I'm sorry guys, but The Alchemists want to play too! Maybe the next time we come here, we won't just be the opener." The crowd is screaming and Elle is blushing, Danny wraps her arm around the small girl's waist. The other two redheads stand holding hands on the other side of Laura.

 

"Anyway, this is Danny, LaFontaine, Perry, I'm Laura and we're Love's Sacrifices, also this is Elle and she's my baby sister." She points to each band member as she says their names. "Thank you for having us Silas! Come visit us and Betty, our wonderful manager, at the back for autographs, pictures and merch!" The crowd clap and cheer as they bow mockingly then set about tearing down their set. I'm texting Will when a hand taps me on the shoulder. I look up at the stage and come face to face with Elle who is crouching on the stage.

 

"Hey, you're the girl I literally ran into at the bar the other day." She grins and I shove my phone into my pocket.

 

"Yeah, I'm still kinda amazed at how well you can rap." I joke and she smiles at me.

 

"So how did you enjoy the show?" She asks me and sits on the edge of the stage instead of just crouching.

 

"It wasn't what I was expecting, and I was forced here by my brother, who ditched me, but I thought it was pretty good. I'll probably leave soon since I was ditched." I shrug and she nods slightly and Laura walks up behind her.

 

"Hey Elle, we're done so we gotta go." Elle stands up and looks at me.

 

"Hey Laur, I was wondering if we could bring someone with us?" She turns to me and grins.

 

"Um sure." Laura looks at me and bites her lip. "I'm Laura, but you probably already know that... OH! No, that sounded really conceited, I just meant because I saw you in the crowd during our set... Not that I didn't notice anyone else, it's just you were right in the front, and I am rambling, I should stop." Elle is laughing and Laura blushes, I smile at her.

 

"Hi Laura, I'm Carmilla." She jumps off the stage and stands beside me, shaking my hand.

 

"Carmilla, that is a beautiful name." Elle jumps off the stage and pulls Laura's hand, Laura grabs my hand again and we make our way to the back of the large room where a table with a ton of t-shirts, hoodies, snapbacks, CDs and posters are sitting in plastic containers and the table with a tall blonde managing it. The redhead trio are off to the side a bit taking a picture with a fan.

 

"Yo, Betts! How you doing?" Laura greets and Elle leaves us for Danny. "Carmilla, this is Betty, our manager slash merch seller. Betty, this is Carmilla." Betty waves to us as she tends to a customer.

 

"So, Carmilla, did you enjoy the show?" Laura smiles hopefully at me, bumping her shoulder against mine and I nod.

 

"Yeah, even though my brother dragged me here." I joke and she laughs slightly.

 

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show." She turns around suddenly and grins. "How can I help you?"

 

"I was hoping maybe I could get your autograph and a picture?" I roll my eyes and turn around to look at Will.

 

"Speaking of brothers..." Laura and Will both look at me, Will groans.

 

"No freaking way. Ugh, well I still want a picture with you and your autograph." Will holds out his phone. "Carm, you can take the picture then." I roll my eyes again and take the picture of Laura and him doing a goofy pose.

 

"Alright, who should I make this out to?" Laura asks as she's signing the poster he hands to her.

 

"Make it out to Willy Boy." I tell her, looking over her shoulder.

 

"No! Just Will, please." Will glares at me and Laura laughs.

 

"Alright Will, there you go." She smiles and hands him the poster. I glance at the signature and catch "Willy Boy." In her curly handwriting. Will rolls his eyes and walks over to the rest of the band. Laura turns back to me and smiles. "I'll write a new one for you to take home to him, but I  couldn't resist... Hey, I know this is kinda sudden since we just met each other and all, but do you wanna maybe go out to dinner with me and the rest of the band when we're done here? You can chill behind the stall with Betty while I talk with fans and crap if you want to." She's smiling and I just nod dumbly, she squeals and hugs me. "Great! Hey Betts, Carm's gonna sit back there with you until we're done, is that cool?" Betty puts a thumb up and I sit on one of the chairs placed behind the table.

 

I watch Laura interact with fans and her friends for an hour. She always makes silly faces and poses when posing for a picture and I smile slightly each time. Betty nudges my shoulder and I look up at her.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You so have a crush on Laura." She grins and I shake my head quickly.

 

"No, absolutely not." Betty scoffs and shakes her head.

 

"She likes you too. She never lets fans sit back here. She also never takes fans out to eat with the rest of the gang." I look at Laura then back to Betty.

 

"I'm not a fan though, I only came because my brother forced me to." I fiddle with my phone.

 

"Do you like their music?" Betty asks and I nod slowly. "Then you're a fan, don't argue with me." I sigh and watch as Laura bounds over to us.

 

"You guys about ready? We'll help pack up and then get going, alright?" Betty nods and I stand up, stretching to pop my back, Laura stares at me and I smirk at her.

 

"Do you need any help?" I ask and Laura motions me over.

 

"Can you pack up the posters and CDs? They go in the red box over there." She points and I do as I'm told. After a half hour and all the boxes and the table loaded into a van, I slump against said van.

 

"Do you still want to come out to eat with us? I'm starving." Laura leans against the van beside me, she changed into skinny jeans and a black hoodie and so did Elle, but Elle's is much bigger on her and has "Summer Society" written on the front instead of the band's name.

 

"Yeah? Where we headed?" I open the door and Laura slides in the back seat. I sit next to her with Betty on the other side of me, while LaFontaine and Perry sit in the seat behind us and Elle and Danny sit up front.

 

"Ihop! Of course!" Laura grins and I shake my head.

 

When we're seated and have our drinks I check my phone and I swear quietly.

 

**From Willy, 12:54am:** Yo C, wru?

**From Willy, 1:36am** : txt me bck in the nxt hr or ill assume u were kidnapped

**From Willy, 1:37am:** adultnapped?

**From Willy, 1:37am:** just dnt b dead.

**From Willy, 1:41am:** if u r cn i hav ur tv n xbox?

 

**To Willy, 2:06am:** Sorry Willy, Laura invited me to dinner. Not dead yet. No you cannot have my TV OR my Xbox.

**To Willy, 2:07am:** And I have a ride home so don't worry about it.

 

Laura looks at me as I put my phone on my lap.

 

"Was that your brother?" I nod and she makes an "Oh" face.

 

"Just letting him know I didn't get kidnapped and killed." I joke and she looks down, my phone buzzes and lights up.

 

**From Willy, 2:13am:** LAURA? LAURA HOLLIS? THE FUCK CARM?

 

**To Willy, 2:14am** : I don't understand.

 

**From Willy, 2:16am:** u litterally can get ne gurl ever im jelous.

 

**To Will, 2:18am:** Your spelling is horrible. And we're not doing anything, we're with the rest of the band. Plus I don't think she's like that.

 

"I am." My head whips up and Laura blushes. "I'm sorry, I was curious as to what kept your attention and I kinda read over your shoulder, I'm so sorry." She looks at her menu quickly.

 

"Nice going, Laura." LaFontaine speaks up and Perry hits her in the ribs.

 

"Shut up LaF." Laura's blushing and Elle tosses her straw wrapper at Laura from across the table.

 

"No they're right, you totally just invaded her space." Elle snickers and Perry shakes her head.

 

"No, it's okay, I was just surprised, uhm maybe we shouldn't have this conversation right now..." I lock my phone as the waitress bounces over to the table, we give our orders and she bounces away again.

 

"Dude, watch this." Elle grins and takes her hoodie and hat off, handing them to Laura, Laura does the same and puts them back on. Perry's shaking her head again and Betty is trying not to laugh.

 

The waitress passes the table and Danny stops her.

 

"Hey, can we have refills please?" Elle asks politely, the waitress looks back and forth between the twins before shaking her head quickly

 

"Yeah, I'll be back shortly." She leaves the table and the twins grin mischievously and switch hoodies and hats quickly, the waitress comes back with their drinks and her eyebrows furrow in confusion and she walks away quickly. They ended up doing this the whole night.

 

"Here's your check, Ladies." The waitress nervously walks away when Laura hands her a credit card.

 

"Not all of us are ladies..." LaFontaine grumbles and I look to Laura in confusion.

 

"Oh jeez, no one told you. LaF is non-binary, they prefer they or them pronouns." I nod and turn to LaFontaine who is looking nervous.

 

"Ah, no that's cool. I've been misgendering you and no one told me. I'm so sorry." LaFontaine grins.

 

"Apology accepted."

 

"Now that that's settled..." Everyone begins digging in their pockets and I grab my wallet from my own pocket when Laura grabs my hand. "No need to worry Carm, we'll pay for it, just pitch in for the tip." I grab a five from my wallet and stick it on the table.

 

Everyone else puts down a ten each.

 

"Wow, that waitress is going to be happy..." I mumble.

 

"Yeah, we always do the switch thing to waitresses, so we figure a big tip makes up for our antics." Elle organizes the money in a pile and I pull another five from my wallet and put it on the pile. The waitress comes back with Laura's card and we thank her, and leave the restaurant, piling into the van.

 

"Where to now?" Danny asks, I check my phone. Fuck.

 

"Fuck, it's past 4am, and I have work at 9, do you mind taking me home? Thank you for taking me out." I fiddle with my phone and Danny nods.

 

"Yeah, no problem, where you live?" I tell her my address and she puts the car in drive.

 

"Hey, can I see your phone real quick?" Laura asks suddenly, I nod slowly and hand her my phone, she types quickly and her phone makes a dinging noise. "There, now we have each other's numbers." Laura grins at me and I can't help but smile back.

 

"Cool." The van pulls to a stop in front of my apartment. "Well, here we are..." Laura opens the door and gets out, I follow her and she walks with me to my door.

 

"Sorry, I know this is weird, I just wanted to talk without an audience..." Laura fiddles with her fingers and looks at her feet, I put my hand under her chin and make her look up at me. "I know we just met and all, but I think you're really cool, and I would like to take you out on a date, without half my family and friends with us." She's blushing nervously now and it's the most adorable thing I've seen.

 

"I'd love to, just text me when." I smile at her and she smiles back, she kisses my cheek and puts her hat on my head.

 

"Awesome, I'll see you soon Carm." I watch her skip away and I watch the van drive away before I enter my house and collapse on my bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any mistakes, I finished writing this at 4am after a concert and without a beta. This idea was stuck in my head the whole way home.


End file.
